


Same Song Different Dance

by MarvelsMenace



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, probably forgot people but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsMenace/pseuds/MarvelsMenace
Summary: Story of Ember Shepard and her trip across the galaxies.  Picks up right before the Omega Relay in ME2.





	Same Song Different Dance

Shepard was pacing, a habit stemmed from too many years out in the wide open of the field instead of talking diplomacy in tight quarters. What in the hell was she doing? God, was this a mistake? Her vid research fluttered to the back of her mind with Mordin’s warnings and she shuddered. A simple blood test had ruled out the chance of an extreme reaction, but still. Was this worth ruining their friendship? Breaking the bubble of absolute faith held in Garrus. This was a horrible idea, Garrus was going to take one look at her and call it off. Who could blame him, he was a handsome and single Turian who didn’t have problems with women from what she had seen at the bars. Sure, the scars had done a bit to his reputation, but there were plenty of females around to proposition him on their last shore leave. A plump red lip was worried between white teeth until EDI spoke up, starling the commander from her thoughts.

“Officer Vakarian has left the main battery. Estimated arrival in two minutes without a delay.”

“Thanks EDI, turn off all monitor systems for my cabin unless an emergency happens. Let me know when we’re half an hour from the relay.”

“Noted Commander.”

She blew a deep breath out through pursed lips and put her hands on her hips as she looked at her reflection in the glass of the fish tank. She had worn the dress from her adventure with Kasumi, the soft leather hugging her figure deliciously over the lingerie she has picked out. Even though they wouldn’t be leaving she cabin, she had slipped on a pair of heels as well, itching to shorten that distance in height between the tall Turian and her petite five feet. Her hair flowed free down her back, the light wave of it curling here and there among the red curtain. She hated waiting.

oOo

Garrus poked his head out of the battery, trying to gauge how suspicious it would be for him to walk to the elevator with a bottle of wine with the present crowd. They were at capacity at this point, each room taken up by one team member or another, so it wasn’t like he could say he was heading to the bar or one of the observation rooms. Just play it cool he thought to himself, self-consciously touching the bandage on the right side of his face yet again. Meanwhile his instinct was carrying on vocally in the back of his mind, reminding him that trim waists were attractive to females, as well as a larger physique, so apparently, he should accentuate his waist and chest and compliment hers. But then that was for Turian females, maybe this was different. The human species already varied in many ways, yet straying to his stone like body and large height was a jump for most minds.

He was lost in his thoughts as he walked past the small kitchen, mind in turmoil so deep that he didn’t even hear the shout of his name before he was accosted on each side, nearly dropping the bottle of Levo/Dextro wine. His arms were trapped in the vices of the ship’s resident thief and hyper biotic while Tali looked on from the table with Zaeed. Spirits, there went the subtle approach to bringing this up among the team if they went past whatever this was.

“Why Garrus, is that fresh paint on your face?”

“And booze in your creepy three fingered hand? That doesn’t look like the usual bar stock.”

The last question slash statement came from Jack, more than a hint of interest in her usually disdain filled voice. Tali chimed in at that point, amusement clear as she was never one to miss out on picking on him.  
“I’d ask if you have a date Garrus, but we are in the middle of space and last I heard there were not any female Krogan aboard.”

Zaeed barked a laugh beside her and Garrus shook his head, not even bothering trying to hide the smile.

“Very funny Tali, just remember this next time you have a meeting-“ 

He used his fingers to make air quotes over the last word.

“With your friend Kal.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Wouldn’t I? You have mentioned once or twice how thick headed I am…”

He laughed until the bottle was taken from his hands during the distraction, giving an unconscious growl of frustration before Kasumi was up close and personal, poking at the damaged metal of his armor.

“Really? You don’t have anything better to wear for your meeting with Shepard?”

“Believe it or not, no I don’t. Finding civilian clothes hasn’t really been part of my focus this trip. What with our lovely recruiting missions, I mean they always have such warm welcomes.”

Garrus posed the Turian equivalent of raising an eyebrow in Jack’s direction, shaking his head at the grin she was sporting. 

“Hey, I had my reasons. But this isn’t about me, is it? You’ve got a date with Commander fucking Shepard. How many people have had that privilege huh?”

“Since the Blitz, only a few, after Spectre status? Not one person.”

“Thank you Miss Goto.”

Kasumi looked up from her omni tool, the data rolling in front of her at a significant speed. The Thief shrugged.

“Well. She has been busy.”

“Garrus you look like you just ate a bite of Levo.”

Tali had gotten up and come around the table, leaning against its edge as Zaeed left, bitching about the turn of events and lack of entertainment as he went. After the first run of missions with the Quarian during the hunt for Sarren they had stricken up a friendship, though the possibility of something more had lingered for some time. But now wasn’t the time to entertain that idea. The two Dextro parties from the Normandy bantered constantly, yet knew when to stop if the time came for it. She seemed to pick up his thoughts and huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

“You’re thinking about this way too much, and if we stopped you on your way up that means…”

She trailed off and Jack roughly grabbed one of his arms, tugging him with a grunt to get him moving before Kasumi helped on the other side.

“Fuck we made him late! Shepard’s gonna be pissed.”

Tali trailed behind them, jamming the elevator call and quick stepping back as it stopped at their floor. Grunt waited on the other side, looking at the faces of the other’s before shouldering his way through the small crown. 

“The mercenary below complained of hens up here. Where are the chickens? I know of them but have not seen one in person. I hear they are delicious.”

Jack and Kasumi shared a look before laughing, the aliens looking on in confusion before there was the hiss of a door and after peering around the corner Mordin could be seen exiting the medical bay with Legion, deep in conversation judging by the rapid hand movements. Tali shoved the bottle back into his hands, making sure he had it firmly before releasing her own grip.

“Alright, we’ll end our fun so Mordin doesn’t catch you. We want details though!”

“Gross, I don’t.”

If he looked long enough he could see a wicked gleam under the dark hood Kasumi always wore, matching the smile below. Jack though, faked gagging and kicked him on the ass as he entered the elevator, laughing as his sub vocals chirped an irritated noise. The tattooed girl slipped an arm around Kasumi’s waist with a smile.

“They grow up so fast.”

As the solid metal doors closed him off from the women he let out a sigh, feeling as if it could have gone worse, though his heart skipped a beat as the small car moved upwards under EDI’s control. That settled that it seemed.

OoO

Two minutes my ass she thought as her eyes flitted to the top of the data pad. Cold feet? Maybe she had pushed the issue too hard.

The door pinged in warning before opening, the Turian in question entering almost nervously with what looked like a bottle of champagne in his grasp.

“Sorry, I got held up. I’ll explain later but-I uh, picked this up last shore leave, it’s supposed to be safe for both of us.”

Ember Shepard grinned, taking the bottle from him with a kiss on his plated cheek. It made her feel better in a way, that his hands were shaking and once free began wringing like hers had been moments before. That explains the sudden message from Kasumi, simply requesting details and a functioning sniper for their team. Who knows what she had done too him, though by the looks of things, she could have done worse.

“Thanks Garrus, about time I get to see this charm you’re always telling me about.”

“Right, because all this evening needs is talk of all the women I’ve charmed.”

He rubbed the scars on the side of his face as Shepard laughed, pulling two glasses from the corner of her desk and pouring for each of them, quietly passing Garrus a glass. The wine was fruity and smooth, sending rich bubbles from her taste buds up to tickle her nose.

“Can’t let the Krogan women have all the fun, it’ll be nice to see what I’ve been missing.”

She smirked and crossed her arms as he coughed and sputtered, her feminine form leaning back against the glass desk. There was a hint of blue creeping up his neck, and she had a brief moment of curiosity before connecting the dots and realizing it could very well be the Turian version of a blush. She’d tease him about it some other time. It hung in the air, the tension, thought that didn’t seem like the right word though, it was more like anticipation. The knowledge and feeling of what might or might not happen, the risk both here in the confines of her cabin and hours in the future when they flew into unknown territory. The rumble of Garrus’ voice broke her from her thoughts, his sub harmonics sounding different than usual, a deeper undertone instead of the normally higher pitch.

“If you were a Turian, I’d be complimenting your waist or your fringe.”

He closed the distance between them, hooking a small lock of hair on a talon before pulling it from the rest of the red wavy mass. She rarely wore it down, had even considered cutting it all off, but not yet, for whatever reason, the heaviness of it settling down her back at the end of the day was something for her mind to focus on instead of the horrors they always managed to find on ground missions. With the heels, she was closer to his height than she had expected to be, he didn’t have to look down as far to talk to her petite frame.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair down. In a braid, maybe, but not like this.”

Rough fingers stroked the strands, bright blue eyes focused with curiosity on the foreign texture.

“It’s quite soft.”

“Most of me is, why don’t you come see just how much.” 

“Wha- oh okay.”

He swallowed and the commander laughed lightly, taking his glass and setting it down on the desk before placing her five fingers within the grip of his three and leading him down to the couches, squeezing his hands as if trying to show him she was just as nervous as he was. Garrus took a seat, and Ember weighed her options before sliding onto his lap, sitting side ways so her legs stretched out across the black leather cushions. Shepard could feel the heat radiating off of him against her bare arm. The turian cleared his throat, one hand playing with her hair while the other slid behind her to grasp a hip.

“I uh-did some research. Mordin sent me a few things, but I’m not really sure if I should take them seriously.”

He trailed off, cursing himself for making this just as awkward as he had thought it to be. Ember’s laugh confirmed it, and he was thinking for an excuse to leave before she spoke with humor, startling him.

“I tried too, but it was ridiculous and I think one of my data pads got a virus.”

Garrus chuckled beneath her, deadly talons carding through wavy hair with gentleness. He could see the draw of it, not too far off from how mates would preen with each other after battle or a long day, removing dust and other debris from between their thick plates and fringe. A few strands tangled around a talon and he freed it gently, not surprised with her habit of keeping it up if this was how easy it became knotted.

“I got those too, though no clue why the hell he had such a large suggestion list though.”

He shook his head, unable to stop the grin.

“Spirits are we really talking about a Salarian’s porn archive?”

She had to stop to giggle, hands playing with the material of his shirt as she fought for composure.

“How about you tell me what you like, and I’ll tell you what I like, and we can go from there?”

“You always did have a plan Shepard.”

She kissed him then, as much as she could when one’s partner is lacking lips before her nerves won out. She kissed across his mouth to a mandible, kissing the tip and sucking it into her mouth, startled but delighted by the near growl that came from her partner. His hand in her hair carded its way up the back of her head and guided her back to his mouth, his opening under her kisses this time to tangle his tongue with hers, the muscle large and solid against her own with surprising dexterity. Ember sighed, placing a hand on his scars and massaging lightly while the other squeezed over the hand gripping her hip, showing him it was okay to squeeze, that she wasn’t fragile like the other races thought humans were. Pulling away to catch her breath, her forehead was pressed to his, the subharmonics growling deeply as her hand traced the plates of his face. Soft fingers traced from the beginning of his fringe downward, moving from the bridge of his nose to flare against his cobalt markings. She had never had a change to openly explore a turian like this, or any other alien for that matter, only going off on what books or extranet sites brought her, aside from those brief brushes during combat. But with those, one usually was more concerned with applying medi-gel or helping one walk over the sexual interest.

“Am I right in assuming that’s a good noise?” 

“Mmm-Yes, I have to admit this is going better than I had expected. You’re a quick study.”

“How bad could it be? Burning planets and ships falling from the sky?”

She chased the worried look on his face away with a chaste kiss, shivering as his hands traveled up her shoulders and down the front, the smooth backs of his talons trailing down to trace her collar bone before dipping into the line between the swell of her breasts. One of her legs was starting to fall asleep and she shifted, trying to find a comfortable position, and failing.

“Maybe we should move this somewhere where we can both stretch out?”

Ember disentangled herself from him, kicking off her heels and standing. She watched his reaction as she stretched, arching back to grasp the zipper and slide it down. She couldn’t think of a time when she felt more flattered without the use of words as the let the dress fall to the floor in a heap. Garrus was all wide eyes and slack jawed, mandibles tremoring as a kind of hunger seeped into his eyes as they roved over her from head to toe.

She had donned one of her few sets of matching lingerie, figuring it was worth stepping up from her usual sports bra and moisture wicking material used for day to day wear. The lace was a deep blue, holding her full figured breasts high in a strapless balconette bra, while the band of her thong wrapped around generous hips. When she was younger she had had a love hate relationship with her hour glass figure, that is until old art texts had brought her to the wonderful word of the 1900s and their love of something called pin ups. Now she possessed a medium of sorts between that and military strength, the softness and firm muscle moving to form one body. Shepard climbed onto the bed, falling back on the mound of pillows at the head before crooking a finger at the Turian officer.

Unclaimed Female, potential mate, claim her! The words raced through his mind and his mouth went dry with need and a hint of shock. His instinct has whispered these things before, but never with this strength, this wanting. It called for Shepard like she was an unbound and fertile turian. Hastily he cleared his thoughts, luckily catching what Shepard said, hopefully chalking it up to surprise.

“-turn Vakarian. Let’s see how bad those Krogan women have roughed you up.”

Garrus barked out a shaky laugh, standing to work on removing his shirt lest his commander waste time fighting with the foreign fastenings. He watched her intently as he bared his chest, the burn scars spreading ugly and gnarled from his jaw down to his chest. With the quick response of Shepard’s team they had saved his life, and most of his body from the destruction, he knew it could have been much worse if the gangs had gotten to him before the commander. His hands trailed before him as he climbed onto the bed and up her body, tracing the high arch of a foot before it was jerked back with an outright giggle. He had heard of this somewhere, something odd about sensitive nerves though, he would have to remember both the name and that spot for future study. He kissed his way up her toned stomach, hands skimming over full, soft hips and lingering on her narrow waist before he moved further up. While she was soft in form to his firm one, there were similar features to turian women that he could see in her, ones that made this seem a little less daunting. 

The bra was nothing new to him sight wise, most asari dancers wore something like them in the clubs, but he had never had the opportunity to explore the flesh underneath, sticking with his own species. Mainly to avoid a situation something like this. Shepard took pity on him, reaching behind with one hand to undo the clasp while the other stroked the rough hide of his fringe, both hands moving to massage the smooth ridges once the clasp was taken care of. Garrus took the material in his teeth, pulling it down and away from soft skin, a rumbling purr coming from his subharmonics as his fringe was stroked.   
Curiously, he skimmed both hands over Shepard’s breasts, relishing the pleased sigh she made as he stroked thumbs over the rosy circles at the center of each breast. Her nipples tightened and hardened under his touch and he leaned down, tongue snaking out to taste the flesh there. It was slightly salty, yet tasted of fruit and clean water, the combination becoming something simply Shepard in his mind. To smell her flesh this close was like a drug, and he groaned as Shepard dug her flexible fingers into the flesh under his fringe, holding him to her breast as he lavished attention on the sensitive area. He took a chance, nipping lightly with his incisors just enough to catch the flesh gently with his teeth before letting go, taking her moan of pleasure as a go ahead to try it again, the softness of her body submitting to the rigidity of his.

“So not fair, look what we’ve been missing out on Garrus.”

He rasped a chuckle against the top of her breast, pausing to briefly nip at the soft skin once more. Briefly, he was fascinated as the skin once pale became warmer and grew pink as blood rushed to the skin’s surface, Garrus tried it once more before tasting his way up her throat, his fingers continuing their fun teasing at the sensitive flesh of her breasts, hardened peaks rasping against the palms of his hands. Her hips were rocking under him, the heat and moisture evident against his thigh though he still wore his pants. 

“Very nice, just like that.”

“Spirits Shepard.”

Her body was alive with response under him, every touch causing a new reaction as he explored her foreign form. Sharp teeth left tiny marks along her throat, the scent of arousal and Shepard herself making his mind almost hazy as he nipped right under her jaw. Did she always smell like this? One of her legs had snaked around him, hooking him about the waist with delicious pressure before he knew what was happening and threw him onto his back, the mattress taking most of the impact as Shepard settled herself on top of his larger frame. She was grinning down at him, face flushed and hands exploring the plates on his chest, watching his reaction as her fingers found spaces between them, stroking the soft skin again, and again to watch his eyes flutter closed. They explored his waist, blunt flat nails scraping across the thick skin of the turian’s middle with interest as his hips rocked up to meet her own with a groan, the five dexterous fingers moving to knead the sensitive flesh. Her head was tilted as she explored, taking in the spots that drew a reaction from him. 

“Well research is good for something.”

“Definitely good.”

Spirits, was that his voice? Not surprising given the trill his sub-harmonics were making. Shepard moved back to perch on his thighs, hands working alongside talons to learn how to unto the closures on his pants. Soon enough he was fully bared, leaning back against the head board with Shepard once again resting in his lap. Her head was pressed into his neck as she focused on her task, one hand rubbing delicious circles under his fringe while the other teased his lower plates, rubbing the gap where the head of his shaft had emerged with interest, blue and heavy in her palm. The soft flesh of her hand was sinful against his flesh, warm and tight as she stroked the emerging length before returning to pay attention to the opening, and he found himself already excited to find out about how it would feel to be inside her. He touched her as she focused on her task, hands roving from her waist to her thighs, moving inward as he encountered a sticky wetness closer to her center. So, the lubrication of Human females wasn’t exaggerated, you never knew what was and wasn’t with fornaxx.

Once his length had fully emerged, the commander leaned back and tilted her head, admiring the appendage before moving down to kneel between Garrus’ thighs, now shaking after the attention. Her stare was just shy of unnerving. 

“I’ve heard good things Shepard, but surely you’ve seen one before.”

“Not one this color.”

She snickered despite herself, wondering how long it would take Tali and Kasumi to get the details of this disaster from her.

“Everyone is different, just forming a battle plan.”

“Not sure what you need a battle plan for, seems like there’s only one option from here?”

She cast him a wink before lowering her lead, licking her way from the base of his cock to the tip before repeating the action. Apparently, he was wrong. There were options he hadn’t even considered.

“Spirits Shepard!”

The shaft was thruming in time with his heart on her tongue, and she hummed appreciate as she stroked a few fingers along the base. He was thick, the base wide before narrowing closer to the top, the head curving up towards his torso at an angle Shepard was more than excited to experience. He was panting within seconds, head thrown back at the ceiling as he swore, a scraping noise coming as his fringe made contact with the plates of his back. This was new, something that Turians certainly did not even attempt with the mouth full of sharp teeth they possessed.

Garrus was sure she had done this on purpose to throw him off, and hoped he hadn’t jostled her too much with his reaction. His thighs had jerked with the effort to keep his hips still, the sudden enveloping warmth surrounding him taking him by utter surprise. He had heard about this, and read about it of course, but to experience it. The Turian scratched his talons across his fringe, panting as Shepard hollowed her cheeks, watching him with bright green eyes as she bobbed up and down his length. Before long he was grasping her, hauling her up his body to kiss her to the best of his ability, tongue tangling with hers in the heat of her mouth. Spirits were all humans so warm? So, intoxicating?

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I need you to stick around a little longer, we haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

“How about you let me the return the favor Shepard, I insist.”

“Just.” She bit her lip, suddenly seeming almost shy.

“What is it? You can tell me."

“Just be careful.”

It clicked as her eyes fell on their joined hands, more importantly his dark talons against her pale skin.

“You trust me to keep angry Krogan off of you in a bar fight, but not watch my claws?”

He bumped his head lightly against hers, nuzzling slightly.

“You can trust me.”

“I do.”

She hummed as he kissed her once more before rolling them so they both lay on their sides, moving down her body, mouth worshiping her breasts once more while his hands traveled lower, ripping away the scrap of soaked lace that stood between his fingers and her opening. From this position, he could hear her heart beat, feel it race against his tongue as he gathered the sticky wetness from between her folds and spread it upwards, thumb rolling across the small bundle of nerves he had read about. Shepard’s reaction was instant, her thighs wrapping tight around his arm as she clutched his head to her breast, moaning with satisfaction as his other two fingers felt their way inward, curling as the soft warm flesh of her clenched around the digits. Did human males really have trouble finding something that caused something like this? Her hips rocked down onto his hand as he stroked her, one hand leaving his head to grasp his shoulder, anything to get more leverage.

“Like that Garrus, so good.”

“I’ve got you Shepard.”

Her wetness was nearly dripping from his hand as he thrust his fingers deeper, the taught ball of nerves firm under the pad of his finger as she half sobbed above him. The softness of her was astonishing, and he took his time, thrusting his fingers slowly while stroking along her walls, repeating over a spot towards her front that had her clawing against his plates. Shepard’s world shattered with a sharp bite along her collar bone, body tensing like a bow before color exploded from behind her eyes as she came. Her walls were a constant spasm around the two foreign digits, griping the intrusion firmly as if unwilling to let the sensations end. Fluttering back to their softness after her release the walls around his fingers relaxed as he removed them, his hand moving to palm the smooth globe of her backside. The commander clung to him like a life line, breathing hard as she curled around his upper half. When her breath had returned to normal she shimmed down to eye level with him, pecking him briefly on the nose, feeling almost drunk with the sexual release.

“Can I assume that was worth the build up?”

“It certainly makes the list, though I’m curious about what other things you’re capable of…”

“Well let’s see, I’m pretty good at calibrations and gun maintenance. I could show you a thing or tw- Ow!”

She punched him in the chest, probably doing more harm to herself but laughing anyways as she shook her hand.

“I am so tired of you and your calibrations.”

“Say that next time the crew talks about the great shot they got with our guns.”

She shook her head, shouldering him onto his back before climbing on top. Shepard intertwined a hand with his as she positioned him at her opening, the glide smooth and firm as he filled her, brushing against all the best spots. God, she could sob with how perfect they fit, just a rock of her hips had him sinking deeper, the curve of him dragging just right along her inner walls. Squeezing his hand with hers she rose slightly, moaning as she slid back down, leaning down to bite at the sensitive skin at his throat. 

Bent over him like this her hair hid the rest of the cabin from view, feeding the illusion that it was just them and nothing else. Garrus rocked his hips up with each of her downward motions, the warm grip of her around his cock like a searing brand running through to his spine. Bending upwards, he stole a kiss from her, swallowing the moan as he rolled Shepard onto her back, the sight of her spread out and wanton pulling a growl from him as he thrust into her, never fully pulling out as he kissed across her neck and chest. She wasn’t going to be able to hide some of these marks, even in full body armor unless she wore her helmet. There was a part of him that was thrilled at that, far too aware of the looks she gathered from other members of the Normandy crew. He pushed those thoughts back, having no right to act like she was his.

“Ah-yes Garrus! Oh God Yes!” 

Her hair was in a halo around her head, calm among the chaos that was the rest of her body. Her chest heaved with gasps and moans, her breasts bounced with each one of his forceful thrusts, the feminine body pinned under his matching the movements of his hips as if she would die without the contact. Her legs had created a vice around his waist, squeezing against the sensitive area with a never easing pressure as he pressed herself closer. Garrus pressed his larger form onto hers, pinning everything but their rocking hips as an arm snaked down to glide two fingers on the outside of her opening while his thumb massaged that bundle of nerves. 

“Let go Shepard. Come for me.”

His voice sounds foreign in his own ears as he growls into hers, a wrecked groan leaving him as she moans and claws at him with her brittle nails, desperate for release. It takes just the barest of touches against her clitoris once more before her grip on his cock is a hot vice as her blunt teeth bite into his throat and he slows, rocking her through sobbing breaths as she comes down. Rough skinned hands stroke her face as he pulls away from her still fluttering walls, not willing to risk it without the allergy testing he had meant to complete. 

“Your turn.”

Her voice is like Turian brandy, smooth and rich as Shepard rolls over to her side with a tired smile, and for a moment he thinks she is planning on sleep, until her hand finds his hip and guides him mirror her position. Her full hips press into his, and his cock, now slick with her release glides between the warm press of her thighs. She is bent back against him, carding a hand over and under his fringe while the other strokes the head of his cock on the front of her thighs, the grip warm and steady as he rocks from the new angle. 

“Spirits Shepard.”

Garrus is mumbling into her neck, thrusts rough and erratic as he soars head long to his release, the final force of it chokes him with a moan, the stream of it seeming to never end as it paints her hand and lower abdomen. He lays like that for a while, taking it in and coming back to himself before he pulls himself from the warmth of her body to fetch a washcloth from the bathroom and wet it. Green eyes watch him from under lashes and above a sleepy smile as he tends to her body, using care over the chafed areas where they had gotten a bit carried away. The pale neck has light bruising marks from his teeth and he traces one before he knows what he’s doing, fantasizing about a future that lies beyond the matter of survival before he realizes it. Five fingers intertwine with three and he allows Shepard to pull him down, humming into her kiss as she presses her soft body to his rough form. 

They should talk, he knows this, and so does she. But now they rest with held hands, dozing under the passing stars on the other side of the cabin ceiling. EDI will wake them soon, and they will face the relay together, and then the collectors. Should they make it back from that, well, talking about simmering feelings would have to happen at some point, and it had to be less scary than the flying into the Omega Relay.


End file.
